Life changes in a bite
by Rain washes out the fire
Summary: Elena Gilbert got turned into a vampire by Damon Salvatore on the back-to-school bonfire in 2009. How will she handle being a vampire with Damon and Stefan as her mentors? How will she still live her life like she used too? What happens when Elena starts to develop feelings for Damon, but Stefan is also in love with her? How hard will Damon and Elena fight for each other? Review!


Summary: What if Elena got turned into a vampire by Damon on the 2009 back-to-school bonfire? What if she had not meant Stefan yet? She's still dating Matt, but she breaks up with him like in the show. The car crash didn't exist. How will Elena handle being a new vampire with Damon and Stefan? How will she still live at home with her family? What happens when Elena starts to develop feelings for Damon, but Stefan is also in love with her? How hard will Elena and Damon fight to be with each other?

Elena

Prologue

It all started on the first Friday of September 2009.

I was on the phone talking to Matt, my then jock boyfriend. We were arguing, yet again, about the future. He wanted to plan out. I wasn't sure what I wanted.

I felt guilty with myself. I had meant to break up with Matt, because I didn't feel a spark. I saw him as a brother and a close friend. Not anything more.

I had meant to break up with him already. But every time I saw his sad expression, I couldn't do it.

Bonnie, my best friend, saw right through me and told me to just do it already, like ripping off a band-aid. She said that It wasn't fair to him to string him along.

She was right.

I was walking home from the back-to-school bonfire that we had every year. I thought about calling my mom and dad to pick me up, but I just wanted to walk home by myself. Maybe some fresh air would help me clear my mind.

I knew that some people might think it would be dangerous for a 16-year-old girl to be walking home by herself late at night. But, I live in Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here.

I pushed Matt and all my drama out of my head, and just focused on nothing. Everything was going fine, and I was almost home, when I heard him.

It was like a gust of wind going 200 miles per hour. The breeze hit me in the back, and I turned around.

"Hello? Is anybody out there?" I asked out loud to no one in particular.

Nobody answered.

I was starting to get scared, so I made my walking pace a little faster. Before I knew it, I was running.

My head was turned around, and I was looking to see if anybody was behind me. I bumped into somebody's chest, and I turned my head quickly to see who it was.

"Katherine?" The man asked me, his bright blue eyes staring at me for an answer.

"What?" I replied back confused. "No, I'm Elena. Who's Katherine?"

The man looked at me with no expression. Then as quick as the speed of light, his right arm was wrapped around my head, pulling me back into his chest. His wrist was on my mouth, and I felt something warm seep down my throat.

His _blood._

_Why would this stranger feed me his blood forcefully? _I thought. _What's going on?_

When he pulled his wrist away from my mouth and moved his hand more upward toward my shoulder, the stranger whispered something in my ear.

"Now Elena," he purred. "I'm sorry to do this to you, but it's for the best."

I was terrified. The stranger then snapped my neck, and the last thing I remembered was my lifeless body falling to the ground.

Elena

1. Change or die

"What did you do Damon?"

Those were the first words I heard when I woke up.

"This girl looks exactly like Katherine. Don't you want to know why?" I heard some male voice say back.

I instantly recognized the voice as the stranger's. It made me feel terrified, because of what he did to me.

I back up into a wall and that's when I realize that I'm not home, but someplace entirely different. The furniture is classic, and I'm in this huge living room.

Then the pain hits me.

I hear every loud sound, and it makes my head ache. A loud hiss comes through my mouth without me even realizing it.

A man comes rushing in to where I am, and this isn't the stranger. It's a man with dirty blond hair, and his face is scrunched up in worry. The other man, the stranger, walks into the room casually.

I back myself up against the wall even harder, if it's possible.

"Who are you? Where am I? What did you do to me?" I repeat question after question, because I have so many.

"Shh, shh, calm down. It's okay." The dirty blond male says as he bends down in front of me. "I'm Stefan, and we're not going to hurt you. I promise."

"What did you do to me?" I ask again. I wasn't going to stop until I got an answer.

"Well If I knew she was going to be so annoying, I wouldn't have changed her."

My eyes lift up to see cobalt-blue ones looking at me and Stefan. His smile is in a smirk, like he's actually enjoying my pain.

"Damon, just go. I always have to fix your mistakes." Stefan says, sticking up for me.

Damon. That was his name. For some strange reason, It sent shivers down my spine.

_In fear probably. _I thought.

Damon smirked again. "It wasn't a mistake Stefan," he said. "I did this on purpose. She's a carbon copy of Katherine. And she is…was, human. So she's not Katherine's sister or something. Don't you want to find out how this is possible?"

"What do you mean, was human?" I ask nervously.

Stefan looks at me in concern. "What's your name?" He asked me.

"E-Elena." I stutter. "Tell me, what is going on?"

"Elena," Stefan says. "My name is Stefan Salvatore. This is my brother-" He gestured to the raven haired male still smirking. "…Damon Salvatore. We were born in Mystic Falls in the 1800's."

I didn't believe he was telling the truth. "What? 1800's? Is this some joke or prank? Because it's not funny."

"No Elena." Stefan says. "We were born here in Mystic Falls in the 17 century. We were part of the first founding families. What's your last name?"

"Gilbert." I manage to squeak out.

Damon starts to laugh. "Oh, Stefan. It's a Gilbert. Look's like we're in for some fun."

"Shut up Damon. Go find some blood bags in the basement or something." Stefan said.

"Blood bags?" I repeat, baffled. "What are you?"

"Elena, this is going to come as a bit of a shock to you. Damon and I, we're…" Stefan stopped speaking to search for the right words.

"Vampires." Damon blurts out with a sly look on his face. "We're vampires. Have been since 1864. Always will be." He flops down on the couch casually like it's no big deal.

"Vampires!" I exploded, finally standing up on two legs. "You mean, like the ones that drink blood?"

"Is there any other kind?" Damon asks with a chuckle. "And right now, you are changing into one. A vampire. Just like us. Welcome to immortality Elena Gilbert."

I was confused. I had never been more confused in my life. One second, I was just walking home, Matt and breakups as my biggest trouble. Now, I'm being told that I'm in the transition of becoming a vampire and the only way to survive is to drink blood.

"So, I have to drink blood or else I die?" I asked Stefan, who was sitting next to me on the couch.

He nodded. "Yes, but we'll do it the easy way. I'll go get you a blood bag from downstairs-"

Suddenly, Damon walked in, his expression hard to read. "We're out of blood bags. The only way for Miss Gilbert here to survive is to go pick somebody up and do it the old-fashioned way."

Stefan looked at me worryingly. "Looks like there's no easy way anymore." He said somberly.

"I have to go and drink from somebody?" I ask them, even though I already know the answer.

"She doesn't have a ring yet, she can't go into the sunlight." Stefan said, worry on his face again.

"What!" I yelled. "You mean that since I'm a vampire now I can't go in the sunlight? What happens?"

"Elena, it burns you." Stefan replied, looking sorry. The only way for you to go outside and in the sunlight again is to get an enchanted lapis lazuli ring from a witch. You don't have one yet."

"Yep." Damon says. "That might be a problem."

Damon and Stefan started talking about where to get me a ring when the sunshine moved and got planted on me.

I screamed as it stung, and used my vampire speed to get away from it.

Somebody wrapped their arms around me, and I thought it was Stefan until I turned and my eyes landed on stunning blue ones.

I didn't move though.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Damon comforted me and ran his fingers in my hair. I saw Stefan look at us but I didn't catch his expression. I was to shaken to care.

Damon and Stefan left to go get me somebody to drink from so I could complete the transition. After they left, I got very hungry. I tried to find someplace in the house that had food in it, and I found a small kitchen. I opened the refrigerator door and surprisingly, it was stocked with food.

I took whatever I thought looked appetizing out of the refrigerator and then put it in my mouth to chew and swallow.

It tasted terrible. And I was eating a turkey sandwich, which had been one of my favorite foods. But now, it tasted terrible, like garbage. I spit it out in the garbage just as the door opened and Damon and Stefan walked in.

I rushed to them, and they were lugging what looked like a college boy.

That's when I could smell it. The blood. I advanced toward the guy, but Damon and Stefan held him back.

"Let us compel him." Damon said and then looked into the eyes of the college boy. "You're going to let her drink from you, and you're not going to make a sound."

The boy nodded and then Damon pushed him over to me.

"Try not to kill him." Damon suggested.

Instinctively, my fangs came out and I made a sound I had never made before. It sounded like a cat hissing.

I latched my fangs on the boy's neck and started to drink.

It tastes amazing. Better than anything I have ever had in my life. It only makes me want more.

. "Look at her go." Damon says to Stefan.

Time passes. I'm still drinking furiously.

"Alright Elena," Stefan puts his hand on my right shoulder. "Stop. You're going to kill him."

I don't stop. "Elena." Stefan says. "Stop."

Damon then puts his hand on my left shoulder. Shivers run down my spine again. "Elena, stop."

I listen to him. I pull my fangs out from the frat boy's neck. "Forget all of this and leave." I compell him.

He stumbles out of the boarding house.

I turn around. Stefan engulfs me in a hug and for a second I think I see hurt flicker on Damon's face. Then it disappears.

"That felt good." I say, wiping the rest of the left over blood from my mouth.

"It always feels good." Damon says.

"Good job Elena, not many new vampires have the self control to not kill their first meal." Stefan praises me.

"Now all we have to do is find her a ring and we'll be fine." Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"We'll find one." Stefan said to me reassuringly. "But you'll have to stay here from now on until then."

"But what about my family?" I ask. "What am I going to say to them?"

"Ask one of your friends to cover for you." Stefan suggested.

I nod and pull out my cell phone. Surprisingly, I find myself calling Caroline. I think she'll understand and cover for me.

"Hello?" Her voice says on the other end of the receiver.

"Caroline, it's me Elena." I make up a lie about needing to get away for a little bit, and I tell her that I'm okay. She agrees, and tells me that she thinks I need this. I agree. She said she'll pretend that I'm staying at hers for the weekend.

"If my parents come over, pretend I'm in the shower or something." I tell her.

"Will do." She says.

Then I call my parents.

"Elena?" My mom answers. "I don't recognize this number."

"It's Caroline's house phone." I lie, hoping it sounds believable. I'm using a phone from the boarding house. Then I lie to them, which only makes me feel guilty and they tell me that it's okay if I stay at Caroline's, I just need to be home by Sunday evening.

I tell them alright and we hang up.

"I got us until Sunday night." I announce.

"Well, time is time." Stefan says positively.

"And time goes by quickly." Damon said, smirking. I looked at him and my heart started beating a little faster. I hadn't noticed it really until now, but he was gorgeous. He has wispy raven locks and startling blue eyes. Not to mention a great body. I started at his face to keep my eyes from wandering.

"I know a witch," Damon said. "She's in Georgia. She'll help us. But you will need to come with us." He pointed to me.

"Ready to face the world?"

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic. Hoped you liked it! I will update soon, like on Saturday or Sunday. Please review! You will make me sooooo happy! Flames are accepted, but not encouraged. **


End file.
